


Born to live

by Rue_Ryuzaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rue_Ryuzaki/pseuds/Rue_Ryuzaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don`t know nothing. Such as a newborn child... Why you have been given the chance of living.<br/>Why you even exsist...  With this ignorance, you scream out loud, you try to give your life, your Exsistenz a meaning.<br/>You dont know... nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/gifts).



First of, english is not my native language, every mistake is a present for you ;)

Prolouge

The Rain fell heavily and thick from the clouds, mercilessly dragged down by gravity and into the ground, the earth, coloring it darker.

People ran around the streets towards their homes to escape the sudden rain. They hastly opened their umbrellas, bags raised to save them from the rain.  
It seems, that nobody wanted to get wet.

Or so it seems.

From those thousand people, there was only one Person that seem not to be bothered by the rain. He seemed to enjoy the heavy rain on his dark brown coat, that simply rolled down on it to the ground. He had put the hood of his coat deep over his head and his face but even so, the rain fell onto his white fur hat with black dots, but again, he seem to care less.

He walked smoothly down the street, his steps voiced out on the cement under his boots but the sound of the rain falling down swallowed the noises.  
It was exactly what he wanted. He did not want to be discovered.

He walked slowly, smoothly and quietly through the streets, till he reached his destination.

His black shoues with the slight heels made a crunshy sound on the small stone that plastered his new way, the nearer he got to his destination the better he felt.  
This place, where he wanted to be. His calming place.  
At the same time, his body wanted to flee, wanted to be somewhere else but he refused to give in to it, his determination grew with each step he took forward.  
He ignored the heaviness inside his body. Because he wanted to overcome it. Thats what he had promised himself.

He stopped infront of a heavy white tombstone, wich was colored in slight grey due to the rain.

His steps had brought him to the local Graveyard.

He smirked slightly, as he read the letters on the tombstone.

>Donquixote Rosinante

That was all that was written there. But that was fine for him. There didnt need to be more than that name. Everything that this man was, he had safed inside his heart. Only for himself and no one else.  
He and the man wasnt the type for much attention anyway.

„I am back.“

Dark, slightly raspy and with a hint of seduction came out his voice as he spoke.  
He seemed controlled, careful about what he how and when said and without emotions.  
He put a tattoed Hand on the stone, watched the rain falling on his hand. On drop fell onto his tattoo on the back of his hand, moving down to the ground.

„Happy Birthday Corazon.“

With that, he turned around, leaving the Graveyard, dragging his Hand off the Stone and back to his side.  
A fresh Wind rose, pulled at his coat and a slight diabolic smile appeared on his lips.


End file.
